


A Locked Door

by squidney24



Series: (you know) I'm always coming back to this place [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: A look into Sasha's mind.Or, how and when Sasha fell in love with each of her girls. And how a locked door is opened.





	A Locked Door

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: My Tumblr is bisexualshrug
> 
> FINALLY, my lazy ass has finished and updated. Now, we are complete. I may or may not add onto this universe at a later date.
> 
> Enjoy!

For most of her life, Sasha Banks believed the most important thing in life was security. Sasha had big dreams that she knew she was going to accomplish one day. But, to accomplish those dreams, she had to get there first. She couldn’t risk putting herself in dangerous situations that could put her body or her mind in danger.

Sasha was going to be the best wrestler the WWE had ever seen. She was going to shatter glass ceilings, break down walls, and accomplish everything that no one believed a woman could ever achieve in the WWE.

It wasn’t just a dream for Sasha. It was a reality. She was going to make it happen. Sasha was going to be the biggest star that company had ever seen. It was a fact. An inevitably.

She just had to get there first. So, the chief concern always present in Sasha’s mind was security. Protection. Safety. Of the body and of the mind. Sasha had to be in pristine condition, physically and mentally.

There was no room for weakness. No time for pain. And, Sasha learned at a young age that emotional pain could be just as damaging as physical pain. Sometimes, even more. She saw it in everyone around her, especially with her family.

Because of that, Sasha knew it was just as important to protect her heart along with her mind and body.

Every night before bed, Sasha would check the locks on the front door of her home. Safety. Security. Precaution. Nothing could get in, and nothing could get in the way of Sasha’s dreams.

The lock on the front door of her home protected her body. But, there was another lock that Sasha made sure was always secure. To protect her heart, Sasha built a house in her chest. She carefully constructed the house in her chest and secured the door tightly with a lock.

Sasha was going to be the best wrestler in the world, and she didn’t have time for a broken heart.

 

X

 

Click.

A door locks.

No one in. No one out.

 

X

 

Sasha met Charlotte first.

It was hate at first sight. Charlotte was everything Sasha could resent in a new WWE recruit. She was a legacy, a product of nepotism. She never had to struggle to get to the WWE. Hell, she was the sole product of the WWE Performance Center. Not like Sasha. Sasha had to struggle, fight, and sacrifice for every inch as she crawled to a WWE tryout. Sasha wasn’t made for this. She wasn’t born for this, but she’s here anyway. Sasha made it because she earned it. Charlotte didn’t earn it.

So, Sasha hated Charlotte as soon as she heard her infamous last name.

Being around Charlotte didn’t help the problem. Charlotte was arrogant. She thought she was the world’s greatest gift to women’s wrestling. Well, she wasn’t, but Sasha was. And Sasha was going to prove that to Charlotte. So every bit of arrogance Charlotte would toss in her direction, Sasha would catch, amplify, and throw back in Charlotte’s face twice as hard. The gobsmacked expression on Charlotte’s face at the vicious barbs Sasha would throw at her would always bring a smirk of satisfaction to her face.

Satisfaction at the fact that she could startle and baffle the “great” Charlotte Flair.

So, Sasha found herself going out of her way to be around Charlotte, looking for another opportunity to draw that dumb, shocked expression to Charlotte’s face. Charlotte deserved it. Sasha had to suffer years in the independent scene sometimes only getting paid for her matches in a single, measly meal. The very least Charlotte could put up with was a couple of well-timed, mean insults.

Sasha loved to pick fights with Charlotte until the other woman was red in the face. She loved to rile Charlotte up until she looked like she was about two seconds from exploding all over the room. It wasn’t necessarily out of a desire to drive Charlotte to quit, although Sasha didn’t hate that idea. It was just light hazing.

Sasha can look back now and say, metaphorically, that Sasha’s behavior was similar to that of a little boy on the playground pulling the pigtails of the girl he likes. Sasha may not have necessarily had feelings for Charlotte at the time, but an intense, almost magnetic attraction had always existed between them.

Sasha may have hated Charlotte at the time, but she wasn’t blind. Charlotte was fucking hot. Charlotte was so hot that Sasha thought she might have gone died and gone to heaven the first time Sasha laid eyes on her. Of course, that feeling didn’t persist for too long. Instead, being in Charlotte’s presence began to distinctly remind Sasha of what she would imagine Hell to be like.

But, sometimes, Sasha couldn’t help herself. Charlotte was so poised and in control. There was never so much as a single strand of hair out of place on Charlotte’s head. Of course, Sasha would purposefully piss Charlotte off to test her control. She would push Charlotte to her limit, and Sasha could see her start to tense up and could almost feel the steam coming out of Charlotte’s ears. But, then, Charlotte would take a deep breath, deflate, and turn and walk away from Sasha.

Sometimes, Sasha wanted more though. It wasn’t enough to test Charlotte’s limits anymore. It wasn’t enough to push her to the very edge. You see, Sasha gets bored quickly. She wanted to take it further. Sometimes, when Charlotte was in the same room, Sasha would imagine what it would take to really make her lose control. How far would Sasha have to push Charlotte to get Charlotte to just throw her up against the nearest locker, pin her hands above her head with a firm grip, lean in and smash her lips against—

Never mind.

Sasha didn’t love Charlotte first. 

A locked door can’t be opened by a person who doesn’t even touch it.

 

X

 

Sasha met Becky second.

They were paired up for a storyline together. Sasha didn’t like it. She didn’t need to be on a “team.” Honestly, having to depend on someone else to keep up with her was exhausting. Sasha didn’t need someone holding her back. Sasha worked better alone. She always had.

But, this Becky girl was hard to shake. Sasha appreciated her work ethic, but Becky seemed to be under the impression that Sasha was interested in being friends.

Sasha was not.

It wasn’t anything personal. Becky was alright. She didn’t annoy Sasha constantly. Becky was a good wrestler, could hold her own on the mic, and worked well with Sasha. But, she was still competition. She was still someone in Sasha’s way. Sasha was here to be the greatest female superstar of all time. Every girl was a roadblock to that.

Becky was just a stepping stone to greatness. Sasha would work with Becky now to further her career, but eventually, management would realize what Sasha already knew. That Sasha was in a league all on her own and deserved her own spotlight.

So, Sasha worked with Becky. They worked well together, and they worked hard together. Always bouncing ideas off each other, always working on new moves, and going over scripts and storylines. Sasha and Becky were workhorses, dedicated to being the best they could in the industry of their dreams.

Sasha might not consider Becky her friend, but, over time, a certain respect developed between them. A camaraderie. Sasha couldn't explain it, but they just connected. Becky didn’t push Sasha. She just let Sasha be, and Sasha would like to believe she returned the favor to Becky.

As their partnership on screen intensified, so did their relationship behind the scenes. After weeks of declining rides to the shows, Sasha started accepting Becky’s offer. Eventually, they took turns driving, but they always rode together.

Sasha still didn’t want to consider them friends. There was an implicit trust that came along with a friendship that Sasha didn’t feel comfortable giving to Becky. Or to anyone really. Sasha took care of herself. People could only let her down.

So, Sasha didn’t give herself a chance to even let anyone in the first place.

Sasha was a lone operator. That was how it had always been, and that’s how she liked it.

So, Sasha and Becky weren’t friends. Not really. Just convenient allies. They were still allies when both got injured in a tag match one night. They were allies limping into the trainer’s room together, holding each other up. They were allies when the trainer had to leave the room to get supplies. They were allies while they sat there in silence.

Until Becky broke the silence.

Becky broke the silence. And not with some lame attempt at a joke or an embarrassing pun. Becky opened up to Sasha. Becky shared her story. Things Sasha had no idea about. Sasha looked at Becky and saw this absolutely unguarded vulnerability in her eyes. It was breathtaking.

Sasha listened carefully to every word Becky shared with her in that room. Every fear. Every regret. Every shame. Sasha sat quietly, in awe of this woman. In awe of her willingness to lay herself bare for Sasha when Sasha had never even asked her for it. When Sasha wasn’t able to return the favor.

Sasha sat quietly and listened.

Sasha listened to her friend.

Becky was Sasha’s first friend.

But Sasha didn’t love her first either. 

A locked door can’t be opened from knocking when no one on the inside comes to the door.

 

X

 

Sasha met Bayley last.

But, the first time Sasha and Bayley met wasn’t the first time Sasha had seen Bayley. Sasha had seen Bayley with Charlotte at the WWE Performance Center. She had seen Bayley backstage at NXT. Sasha had...watched some of Bayley’s matches and segments. Just because Bayley was so damn annoying.

The entire audience adored her from the second she first walked out. Hugger shirts and signs were in Sasha’s face anytime she walked into the Full Sail Arena. The crowds would cheer louder for Bayley than any other woman on the roster. And, it was just annoying, alright?

Bayley wasn’t a bad wrestler. Honestly, behind herself, Sasha would say that Bayley was the most talented woman in the division. But, Sasha didn’t receive the same intensity from the fans when she came out.

What made Bayley so damn special anyway?

Sasha really had no interest in finding out, but Becky was extremely persistent in Sasha hanging out with Charlotte, Bayley, and herself. Frankly, Sasha had no interest in spending time with Bayley, and even less interest in being around Charlotte. But, Becky was her friend.

And, for some reason, Becky would just not let this go. So, after much pleading from Becky, Sasha gave in. However, she did basically force Becky to drag her into the locker room where Charlotte and Bayley were waiting to greet her.

The first meeting of all four was…awkward. The tension between Charlotte and Sasha was immediately apparent. Charlotte greeted Sasha shortly, and Sasha’s only response was a curt nod. Then, Becky introduced Sasha and Bayley. Bayley was a little different than Sasha expected. Sasha had always assumed Bayley was not that observant. She seemed to always have her head up in the clouds. But, Sasha didn’t think Bayley could have been more grounded at that moment. She seemed zeroed in on Sasha. Like she was critically evaluating Sasha. Sasha felt like Bayley was giving her some kind of test she needed to pass.

Bayley was quieter than Sasha expected, simply observing Sasha. Watching her interact with Becky. As time passed in the locker room, Bayley seemed to relax a little bit. Sasha couldn’t feel critical eyes piercing into the side of her head anymore. Bayley seemed to come more out of her shell. It seemed as if she had taken an energy shot and now she was talking at 90 miles per minute. It was kind of overwhelming if Sasha was to be honest. Bayley also seemed to cling very enthusiastically to Becky and Charlotte.

The girl was affectionate to the extreme, which worried Sasha. Sasha liked her personal space, and she had no interest in Bayley hanging off her like some kind of ornament. If Sasha was going to spend more time with Bayley and Charlotte, she needed to make clear that under no circumstances would Bayley become that affectionate with her. Becky wasn’t. Becky and Sasha barely even brushed up against each other. It was just unnecessary. Why would Sasha need to be crammed up against someone’s side all the time?

She was perfectly fine in her own space.

After the first meeting, Becky started to drag Sasha along with the group even more. And, unfortunately, it seemed like Bayley was getting attached to Sasha. Sasha didn’t return this affection. Bayley was…intense. Bayley felt like a police light being shone directly in Sasha’s face at full intensity. Sasha couldn’t look directly at her without fear of going blind. She was just so bright and energetic and happy all of the time. Sasha didn’t know it was possible to have that much energy.

Don’t get her wrong. Sasha didn’t hate her. How could you possibly hate a person that just radiated kindness and joy? Sasha could just only handle Bayley in small doses. Otherwise, she just became overwhelming. It felt like Bayley might actually consume Sasha, and there would be nothing left of her. So, Sasha would slip away when things got a little too intense. As time progressed, Sasha began to notice this brightness apparent in Bayley’s eyes whenever she saw Sasha. Bayley became like a puppy seeking the attention of her owner.

Not that Sasha owned her. Bayley was her own person. It just became apparent that Bayley was seeking her approval. Her attention. And, this was intriguing to Sasha. Bayley had this distinct ability to make anyone feel like they are the most significant figure in the room. Over time, Bayley began to feel less like a police light shining in Sasha’s face and more like a spotlight illuminating Sasha to the world. Bayley made Sasha feel important.

Maybe she even stroked Sasha’s ego a little bit. Maybe Sasha began to like it. Maybe Sasha craved Bayley’s attention a little bit too.

Here was the annoying thing about Bayley though. She made Sasha feel like the most important person in the room, but she made everyone else feel that way too. Bayley would pay just as much attention to Becky and Charlotte as she would to Sasha. And, in the exact same way. Sasha couldn’t find one distinguishing feature from Bayley’s interactions with Sasha and Bayley’s interactions with Becky and Charlotte.

This was annoying.

Sasha couldn’t really pinpoint the reason it was annoying, but it definitely bugged Sasha. It bugged Sasha to the point where she began to feel the need to compete with them a little bit.

Bayley would brag about something sweet Becky did for her that day, and Sasha would go out of her way to do something sweeter. Bayley would sit in Charlotte’s lap, and Sasha could feel herself tense up until Bayley had moved to her lap. Sometimes when they were all walking, Sasha would find a way to nudge herself beside Bayley and brush her hand against Bayley’s until Bayley interlocked their fingers.

It was weird. Sasha didn’t do sweet gestures. She didn’t do affection. She didn’t like holding hands or hugs or pats on the head. But, she couldn’t help herself. When Bayley was paying attention to someone else, it was like this itch that broke out across Sasha’s body. She needed the attention on her.

It was this drive for attention that led Sasha to her revelation.

Sasha, in a bid for Bayley’s constant attention, had gotten into the habit of giving Bayley what she wanted. Bayley was soft and innocent and harmless. Bayley was sweet and loyal and selfless. Sasha may have been a closed-off person, but she wasn’t a bitch. Sasha wasn’t cruel to be cruel. She was only cruel with a purpose.

Bayley just never gave her a purpose. The only purpose Bayley gave her was to return Bayley’s kindness. Bayley was like a puppy, and Sasha didn’t kick puppies. Sasha just felt this irresistible urge to do whatever Bayley wanted when Bayley shot her those big, sad eyes.

And, one day, Sasha was upset. She had been told by management that she was to lose to Charlotte at the next NXT: Takeover. For what felt like the millionth time, Charlotte would retain her belt again, and Sasha would be the loser. It seemed like no matter what Sasha did, how hard she trained, how many crazy bumps Sasha took in a match, Charlotte always came out on top. They always saw Charlotte as better, and Sasha was always passed over.

Sasha was tired of it.

So, her mask slipped for just a second. Sasha thought she was alone in the women’s locker room, and she was pissed. She lashed out, and a loud bang reverberated around the room as her fist smashed into the nearest locker. Sasha was breathing heavily, and there was an intense, heavy silence in the room. Sasha smashed her fist into the locker again, and the pain spread through her hand.

Then, a voice broke the silence and a hand grabbed her by the wrist, jerking her around. And, there was Bayley. Bayley, who was looking at her with overwhelming concern. Bayley, who smoothed Sasha’s hair down and pulled her into a hug. Bayley, who so carefully cradled Sasha’s hand between her own and brought it to her lips. Bayley, who said with the softest voice that she just wanted to know what was wrong.

Sasha had gotten into the habit of giving Bayley what she wanted.

For the first time in her life, Sasha allowed another person to see her break. Sasha felt her mask ripped off her face and shredded at Bayley’s feet. She told Bayley everything. Everything that she had bottled up for years. All the thoughts inside of her head that said Sasha could never be good enough. That Sasha could never be worthy of her dreams or happiness or even a friend like Bayley. That she came from trash and would always be trash.

Sasha reached inside her chest, ripped out her heart, and handed it to Bayley. Sasha placed her soul in Bayley’s hands and said, ‘Here.’

Sasha cried. She cried so hard she could barely talk through it, but Bayley still listened. Bayley held Sasha through the entire thing. She cradled Sasha close in her arms and whispered reassurances into her ear when Sasha went quiet. Bayley held Sasha until she had no tears left. Until Sasha had exhausted herself.

By the time they were finished, everyone was long gone. So, Bayley picked Sasha up, carried her to Bayley’s car, and drove her back to Bayley’s apartment. Bayley gave Sasha her clothes to sleep in, and they shared Bayley’s bed that night. Sasha was tucked away in Bayley’s arms. They fell asleep like that. Bayley holding Sasha, and Sasha letting her.

Sasha awoke the next morning alone in Bayley’s bed. She stumbled out of the bedroom and began drifting toward the kitchen, an enticing aroma of food washing over her. When she entered the kitchen, she spotted Bayley immediately.

Feeling a little embarrassed about the night before, Sasha stayed quiet and rubbed her hand against the back of her neck. Bayley turned and greeted her happily with a bright smile on her face and a spatula in her hand. Sasha noticed Bayley wearing a dorky “Kiss the Chef” cooking apron and forced an eye roll to accompany the uncontrollable grin taking over her face.

Bayley beckoned her over to help finish up the pancakes, and Sasha walked over, smiling at Bayley the entire way. Sasha felt like she was in some kind of haze. There was a deep comfort lifting Sasha up, and she felt like she was floating. As she got closer to Bayley, the girl winked at Sasha and held out her hand.

As Sasha was entirely concentrated on Bayley, she didn’t focus on her surroundings. Because of this, she didn’t catch herself as her foot caught the corner of the kitchen island, and Sasha tripped forward. Sasha closed her eyes, bracing for the impact that...never came.

As she was falling, Bayley had caught her. Bayley had caught her around the waist, and Sasha’s arms had instinctively latched on tightly to Bayley’s apron. They were breathing heavily with their faces only inches apart. Time seemed to slow as Sasha looked into Bayley’s eyes. They both gazed at each other when Sasha noticed Bayley’s eyes drift down to Sasha’s lips.

Sasha couldn’t help but do the same, eyes flickering to Bayley’s lips and then to her “Kiss the Chef” apron. Sasha’s eyes drifted back to Bayley’s lips. It’s been several long moments and still neither has moved.

Bayley’s voice broke the silence, “Well, are you going to do it?”

Confused, Sasha looked back up into Bayley’s eyes, still grasping tightly onto Bayley’s apron to maintain her balance, “Do what?”

“Kiss the Chef,” Bayley replied, a shy smile on her face.

Sasha swallowed harshly and chuckled nervously, “Wha-what?”

Bayley continued, “It’s only fair. I mean, I did make you this nice breakfast after all.”

Sasha’s nervousness only intensified, realizing Bayley was serious, “I- Bayley we’re friends. I didn’t- I don’t kno—“

Bayley shook her head and interrupted, “Come on, Sash. Look at me and tell me that you only want friendship between us.”

Sasha felt panicked and trapped but still couldn’t force herself to break their embrace. She forced another tight laugh from her throat, “I have no idea what you’re talking abou—“

“I’m in love with you.”

Sasha froze.

“I know you feel the same way, Sasha. I know you love me too.”

Sasha forced her body to move and shook her head quickly, “What are you talking about? What about Charlotte and Becky? You act the same way around them as you do around me.”

Bayley moved forward until her forehead is resting against Sasha’s, “I don’t love them. I love you. It’s only you, Sasha. It’s always been you.”

“Bayley, I — I”

“Kiss the Chef, Sash. If you feel the same, just kiss me.”

Sasha frantically glanced between Bayley’s eyes and lips before coming to a sudden realization. Sasha’s eyes widened, before closing them entirely to impulsively slam her lips straight into Bayley’s in a declaration of love—

Sasha’s body collided harshly with the floor as she was instantly startled from the dream. Sasha rolled onto her back and rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a splitting headache arise from her fall from the bed. Sasha stared up at the ceiling for a moment lost in thought, before a door slammed open and a concerned Bayley rushed to Sasha’s side and helped her up.

Bayley placed a hand against Sasha’s cheek, asking her if she felt alright. Sasha stared at Bayley, still caught up in the haze of her dream.

‘God dammit. You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Sasha thought.

Sasha fell in love with Bayley first.

 

X

 

Falling in love with Bayley happened without Sasha’s permission. She awoke from a dream, and Sasha was in love with Bayley. And, Sasha is not the type to sit in denial of a certainty. Once Sasha realized something, it was true. Sasha didn’t hide from being in love with Bayley once she realized the truth. She allowed herself to feel this kind of love for the first time in her life. Allowing herself to feel it meant Bayley began to get certain allowances with her other people did not have. Bayley cracked the door open.

And, the thing about cracked doors is, they are a lot easier to swing wide open than a closed door. Unlocking the door is the difficult part. Once a door has been cracked, it only takes a small nudge to bust it wide open. Bayley was a thief, a heart stealer. She broke the lock to Sasha’s heart and slipped in the door before Sasha even knew what was happening.

Thieves don’t lock the door on their way back out though. The door is still busted. Bayley was a master thief. She cracked a lock that had stood resolute all her life. 

The next woman Sasha fell in love with wasn’t a master thief. She wasn’t a home invader and a heart stealer. Becky was just an opportunist. She saw a door with a broken lock and nudged it open.

With Bayley inside her heart, Sasha felt herself begin to soften. Eventually, she couldn’t contain that softness to solely Bayley. Becky was there constantly. Sasha, Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte were a package deal at this point. When Sasha first fell in love with Bayley, she resented the constant presence of the other two women. She resented it because Bayley clearly had deep feelings for both women, which was… a lot to unpack for Sasha. Sasha can barely handle being in love with one person but Bayley somehow managed to be in love with two?

Bayley loved them both, and Sasha was jealous. And bitter. So, she didn’t like Becky obliviously putting the brakes on any relationship Sasha was attempting to form between Bayley and herself. Before Bayley, if there was a presence lingering around that Sasha resented, the person would quickly become aware and usually leave pretty soon afterward. It wasn’t The Boss way to be polite and nice for the sake of politeness and niceness.

But, this wasn’t before Bayley. The lock to Sasha’s heart had been broken, and Bayley had left the door cracked. Sasha began to soften. This new, softer Sasha remembered that Becky was her friend. Sasha cared about Becky and didn’t want to hurt Becky’s feelings by driving her away. Sasha’s door had been unlocked, and Becky slipped inside.

Becky was different from Bayley. If Bayley was determined to be in your life, it was already over for you. There was no stopping her. She was an invader. And, to open a locked door without the key, you need an invader. But, once the door is unlocked, you can nudge it open. Becky was a nudger. Becky would never force anything on a person that they didn’t want or weren’t ready for. If Becky cared about someone, she moved at their pace. Becky waited.

Becky had opened up to Sasha a long time ago. That one night, injured in a locker room, Becky opened her door for Sasha. She did it without asking for anything in return, and Sasha didn’t give anything in return. The lock on Sasha’s door was held strong, without moving so much as an inch. It was easy to not love Becky when Sasha purposefully held herself at a distance from everyone around her.

But, now, Sasha wasn’t holding herself at a distance from everyone. She was moving closer. She was moving to Bayley. And, the thing that Sasha didn’t realize, is that every step she took closer to Bayley was a step closer to Becky as well. Once Sasha opened up to Bayley a little bit, she noticed that, unconsciously, she was opening up to Becky as well.

First, it was the physical distance that began to close between them. If Sasha wasn’t next to Bayley, then she was next to Becky. And, she naturally began to plant herself right against Becky’s side. Becky seemed to notice this change and responded in kind. She nudged the change along, careful to not push Sasha’s boundaries too far.

Becky was always so careful with Sasha.

Becky initiated a few more hugs between them. When they were sitting beside each other, a casual arm was rested behind Sasha, draped across a couch or the back of a table. Sasha embraced these things silently, and, the more Sasha allowed, the more Becky sought. When Sasha would come backstage after matches, Becky would smooth Sasha’s hair back into place with the softest of touches. If Becky was leading Sasha somewhere, she would grab Sasha’s hand and intertwine their fingers, tugging Sasha along.

After the physical distance between the two closed, it was inevitable that the emotional distance would evaporate eventually. Becky had decided long ago that she was going to meet Sasha in the middle, and Becky stood there in the middle for months alone. Sasha resolutely remaining out of reach, tucked away in a far corner.

When Sasha broke down in that locker room with Bayley, she lunged all the way to Bayley. It was not cautious. It was not careful. Sasha was hidden from Bayley, and then she wasn’t. With Becky, it was much slower. Slowly, mostly unconsciously, Sasha began to take little steps toward Becky. It wasn’t all at once. It wasn’t one big forward bound. However, the result was the exact same.

Sasha would trust Becky with a little thing and take a small step forward. She would show her disappointment at being passed on again by management for another talent, and her feet would tiptoe closer. She would share a story from her past quietly and felt Becky drawing nearer. As Sasha drew closer, she began to feel a warmth envelop and embrace her. The light of the Sun was shining on her, and, suddenly, Sasha realized that she had been freezing. She had been so cold for so long.

And, Becky was warm. Becky was smart and loyal and loving and fun and brave and beautiful. She was trusting and funny and dedicated and kind. Becky had stood by Sasha’s side for so long, and Sasha had never even asked for it. Sasha had been cold and distant, but Becky never left. Becky never gave up on Sasha. Becky was beautiful.

And, Becky was warm.

Sasha had long ago grown numb from the cold. Being with Becky, well, it felt like Sasha came alive. The ice around Sasha melted, and she could feel her fingers and toes for the first time in years. The numbness disappeared.

But, warmth doesn’t force its way in. Warmth must be allowed into a home. Warmth must be accepted. Sasha’s door had been unlocked. Becky nudged at an unlocked door, and Sasha let the light in.

At that moment, an unlocked door became an open door.

Sasha fell in love with Becky second.

 

X

 

Here’s the thing about open doors— they are extremely difficult to guard. A locked door is safe and secure. A closed door will at least allow those on the inside to monitor entrants. But, an open door? It’s hard to stop someone from slipping through an open door forever. Open doors will usually have a few stragglers wonder inside eventually.

Charlotte Flair was a straggler.

Sasha did not plan for Charlotte Flair nor did she ask for Charlotte Flair. Sasha didn’t even want her in the same five-mile radius of the home where Sasha’s heart lived. They didn’t get along. Every nerve Sasha had in her body, Charlotte’s existence grated against. The most annoying part of it all was that Charlotte wasn’t even trying to get on Sasha’s nerves. She wasn’t trying to get Sasha’s attention at all. She didn’t even care.

For some reason, that just made Charlotte even more annoying, and it became this game for Sasha. Sasha thought, if Charlotte was going to annoy her constantly, then Charlotte deserved to be irritated as well. Misery needs company. So, it was Sasha’s mission to irritate Charlotte. It was an entirely unintended consequence that the result of Sasha’s attempts to annoy Charlotte ended with Charlotte finally paying attention to her. That wasn’t Sasha’s intention at all. Sasha just wanted to be a nuisance— a thorn in Charlotte’s side.

And, riling Charlotte up was fun. It was a great hobby to relief her work stress. A spike of thrill would shoot straight up Sasha’s spine when she saw the telltale signs of an angry Charlotte Flair— a tensed jaw, reddening ears, grinding of her teeth, clenched fists. It was like a rush.

Now, Sasha can realize what she was actually doing at the time. The only way to guard an open door is to stand resolutely in the doorframe and push any potential entrants away. Something inside of Sasha realized that a connection between Charlotte and Sasha had always existed. A potential. And, that part of Sasha was determined to keep Charlotte Flair out. That part of Sasha stood at the door frame, desperately preventing a straggler from wandering into the home.

But, there was only one guard at the entrance to Sasha’s heart. And the shift was 24/7. Really, it was only a matter of time. A test of Sasha’s resilience. How long could a girl hold off the inevitable?

And, at the end of the day, Charlotte Flair was inevitable.

There was no one in the world who pushed Sasha the way Charlotte did. No one could motivate and inspire Sasha in the same way. Charlotte made Sasha want. Want to be better, stronger, faster, smarter. She made Sasha want her, constantly. Charlotte made Sasha more. And she did it without even trying. Charlotte came into Sasha’s life, and everything around her got bigger. Got better. Charlotte was like a shot of adrenaline. She woke up Sasha’s body.

Spending more time with Bayley and Becky meant spending more time with Charlotte. The four of them became a group— a package deal. It was Sasha, Charlotte, Becky, and Bayley. And, sometime during the midst of all that, something shifted. When Becky and Bayley were absent, the package deal became Sasha and Charlotte. They both seemed to accidentally stumble into spending time together.

Bayley and Becky didn’t train as intensely as Charlotte and Sasha did. So, more often than not, the two would decide to just train together. They were meeting Bayley and Becky somewhere after training anyway, so it just made sense to ride together and train together. One of them had a big match, and it just made sense to practice with the one person who can pinpoint your mistakes better than anyone else. Their matches needed to be perfect, and they knew each other’s flaws better than anyone else. They could help each other better than Bayley and Becky. It was just natural.

Training and practicing turned into breakfast and lunches. Breakfast and lunches turned into nights out alone when Becky and Bayley couldn’t be there. Nights alone turned into spending the night at each other’s places because it was just easier than one dropping off the other.

At some point during all of this, without Sasha’s awareness, the part of her guarding the open door lapsed. Her attention slipped, she fell asleep, or she stumbled away. The door was unguarded.

The door was unguarded, and a straggler wandered in.

Sasha fell in love with Charlotte Flair last.

 

x

 

Before Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte, Sasha’s heart resided behind a locked door. Sasha hid away her vulnerabilities, too scared to expose her heart to the world. Too terrified of that heart being tossed to the side and damaged, uncared for or hated. So, Sasha hid her heart away and decided she wouldn’t care for the world before the world wouldn’t care for her. It was better to isolate herself then face the risk of being rejected. Sasha didn’t need anyone. Her heart didn’t need anyone other than itself. That was the only way to stay safe— to always be on guard.

The thing Sasha didn’t understand about a locked door is that, no matter how expensive and sturdy a lock is, a locked door is never impenetrable.

Bayley is the most genuine, kind person Sasha will ever meet. Her goodness is all-encompassing and consuming. If Bayley wants into your life, you won’t be able to keep her out. Her personality is endearing and addictive. She just has the ability to always make Sasha feel good. Even on Sasha’s worst day, Bayley makes her believe. Bayley makes Sasha believe in herself. She makes Sasha believe in goodness, selflessness, kindness, and love. Bayley taught Sasha that there is strength in vulnerability. Everything about Bayley surprised Sasha. Bayley picked the lock to Sasha’s heart. Sasha could have never kept her out.

Becky is fierce, loyal, and strong. When Becky decides someone is worth her time, she is by their side for life. Becky swept into Sasha’s life, and, for the first time, Sasha didn’t feel lonely anymore. Even before Sasha fell in love with Becky, Becky was her friend. Becky was there for her. Becky is always there. She waited for Sasha. When Becky trusted Sasha, she let her in completely, even though she knew Sasha wasn’t ready to reciprocate. Becky is braver than Sasha could ever be. There is bravery in fearlessly choosing to be honest with someone who won’t be honest with you. Becky patiently waited outside the door to Sasha’s heart. When the door was unlocked, Becky carefully nudged it open, asking for permission to open it further the entire way. When the door was wide open, Becky stepped inside. And Becky came home.

Charlotte wasn’t easy, but there could not be a person in the world who is more worthy of hard work. The path to falling in love with Charlotte was frustrating, long, and difficult. But every second was worth it. Sasha wouldn’t give Charlotte up for anything in this world. Sasha will fight to the end of this Earth if it meant getting to have Charlotte by her side every day. When Sasha and Charlotte were finally able to be vulnerable with each other, they realized that, more so than any other duo in The Four Horsewomen, they were kindred spirits. When Sasha gave Charlotte a chance, she found there was no one who could understand her better. Charlotte just got her. They understand each other in a way that doesn’t involve words, action, or effort. It just is. They push each other, inspire each other. They make each other better. There was an open door, and Charlotte made the decision to step through. Sometimes, Sasha doesn’t understand why Charlotte came in, but she couldn’t be more grateful now.

 

X

 

Click.

A locked door opens.

A home is always better with more than one person inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! It was so much fun writing all four parts. I loved every second of creating these stories. It was amazing to try to put myself in someone else's head, and they all really took me on a ride.


End file.
